Food Drabbles
by Lilblossomcub
Summary: A fic that has Misaki hungry for a midnight snack and hopes that he isn't caught. However lady luck was not on his side that night and he would be caught. Stuck between his snck and a hungry author, what is our little uke in for?
1. PB & J

******A/N I don't own Junjou Romantica or anything so I thought I'd get that ordeal out of the way. The only thing that I do own is my ideals based off of the series and that is all. Now this is going to possily be more then just a one-shot but I'll see. My sincere thanks to _KirinRyuu_ who has been my Beta if you will and has also helped edit this chapter along with many of my other fics. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!! **

******If it continues it most likely will be food drabbles between Akihiko and Misaki. I'm debating at the moment to have the other two pairs in this or me what you think though**

**Thanks.**

* * *

One evening rather late, Misaki is hungry and he semi carefully and quietly made his way downstairs to fix himself something. He didn't quite know yet what he wanted, but he figured that once he got downstairs something would click and he would know just what to eat. So walking down the stairs and looking all around the fridge he saw bread and peanut butter and figured he would make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Unknown to him though, is a particular BL writer that had felt the presence of his love leaving the room, slightly annoyed and knowing he wasn't going to the restroom he wondered what was downstairs that had called his Misaki; so getting up he would find out for himself and punish the boy if he needed to. Yet when silently descending the so called stairs he see's that the boy is making a sandwich.

Hmm so he was hungry, well, seeing him eat something has made me hungry as well; so he slowly went on the other side of his young lover as the boy poured a glass cup full of milk to help ease the peanut butter and jelly sandwhch down, not aware that the author had mad his way downstairs and wasn't too far behind the boy who had taken a small bite and had just put the cap back on the milk carton and opened the fridge. When he closed the door he saw Usagi-san and nearly choked on the bite he had taken a few moments before.

"Usagi-san what are you doing up so late?" Misaki asked, though he would in the next few seconds would most likely be asked the same question right back at him once the writer did. He no longer was hungry for the sandwich he had made, so he went to take it to the garbage and before he could throw it he was stopped.

Akihiko had taken hold of the boy's wrist that was going to throw away a perfectly good sandwich and spun the boy around, "I was wondering where it was that my Misaki went off too, hearing noise coming from the kitchen I figured that you had to be hungry. As I can see with the sandwhich you are trying to throw away." Akihiko said as he claimed the boy's lips then and tasted the combination of the peanut butter and jelly mingled in it. Hoewever, he didn't want to take all of the taste out of his lover's mouth and so he let go and took the sandwich and glass of milk and made for the couch.

Misaki was still holding the sandwich when he was pulled to the couch. "Oi Usagi-san what are you doing? I was going to throw away the sandwich and put the milk back." Misaki said trying to get out of Usagi-san's hold but it didn't do him any good. He almost let go of the sandwhich in his hand when he was pushed on his back into the couch.

Akihiko took the sandwich and taking a bite then kissed Misaki and transferred the food via mouth to mouth. He felt the boy refuse to take it but considering they were connected he would soon have to open up to him.

"Nmm. .. " Was the only response as food was passed and he took it. He had to swallow or else their kissing would become problematic. He had to break for air and get a sip of milk so that later the food wouldn't get stuck in his throat. "Hold on Usagi-san let me get a drink of milk or else you'll make me choke." Misaki said as he took a sip, when he was done the cup was taken from him as Akihiko set it down to save some of the milk.

Smirking Akihiko took off all of the boy's clothes so that he was naked. Then taking the sandwich pulled it apart so that both parts were even with both jelly and the peanut butter. Then taking it in the flat of his hand he ran it all over Misaki's body as the boy squirmed at the weird texture it brought and the still chilled jelly. Then laying aside the more or less of the half he had used he ran the other half from the bellybutton and coated Misaki's member with the rest and like the first discarded the rest of the sandwhich.

"Usagi-san what are you doing? I'm all sticky get off of me now I have to go take a shower!!" Misaki said blushing at that statement and didn't want the author to think of it as an invitation to join him. He froze though when a wet tongue started to lap at his sticky covered body. "Nmm. . .U. . Usagi-san don't. . ." Yet he couldn't help but love the odd feeling of being. . . eaten.

Akihiko merely grinned as he swirled his tongue over a peanut butter covered nipple while the other held jelly. Having covered that part of Misaki's chest, he grabbed the milk and took a sip before drizzling it and most of the milk pooling in the boy's navel as he swallowed the rest of it.

Misaki tried to hold back the moans escaping his body but it didn't seem to do any good. The cold milk sent shivers down his body and yet his body still felt hot and flushed as he felt Usagi-san continue to lick his body and heading down even further. "Usagi-san let's just stop here, you don't have to lick up all of it. I can easily wash it off and. . .ahh" Misaki tilted his head back as the head of his member was engulfed then.

Akihiko had lapped up the milk and was now taking the boy's member into his mouth and swirling off the combination of peanut butter and jelly mixed in with the saltiness of Misaki's precum. Hm I should make a note of other foods that's just as rewarding as this. Akihiko making a mental note to himself as he continued.

Since he was stuck and being eaten, in more ways than one he couldn't help but wish that he could somehow return the favor for Usagi-san._ I'm useless, I don't know what to do though. . ._ A distressed Misaki kept saying to himself, though a part of him deep down wished he was more forward and courageous in this case.

Akihiko's antics didn't have to continue all that much longer, for soon he felt a hot substance hit the back of his throat, a liquid which he gladly swallowed and licked from the head before propping himself up to look at the boy below him.

This continued on for sometime until finally Misaki came in the author's mouth. Thinking it would end Misaki relaxed a little, but then stiffened as he felt Usagi-san slick his finger with peanut butter and made it an effort to loosen the boy enough to enter him.

Seeing that he managed 3 fingers into the boy's hole, he figured it was stretched enough for him to enter, so leaning down he took hold of Misaki's mouth as he entered then.

"Nmm. . ." Misaki wanted to protest but lips covered his before he could even get anywhere. He felt Usagi-san thrust into him with fast, strong, movements and it was already sending him over the edge. Hanging onto the man's neck he wouldn't admit it but there were few times he wished Usagi-san was like this to him. The gentle yet strong type when he least expected the attention.

Akihiko kept up this rhythm before he figured he'd switch to his normal routine. Seeing his Misaki still semi smeared with what little of the peanut butter on was a very sexy sight that even excited him more and taking a hand he pumped Misaki in time with his own.

Misaki hid his face in the crook of the man's neck. Not able to believe that Usagi-san would want to have sex when he's all sticky and smelt like a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. However when said man kept hitting that one spot he lost all thought after that and came hard a few moments later. His seed spilling on Usagi-san's exposed stomach and chest as the rest dripped on his own.

Akihiko kissed the boy's shoulder as he too came within a few more seconds after the boy. Then remaining stationary he would make sure the boy came down from his high before moving them. "Misaki, you should eat midnight snacks more often. I don't mind giving you this kind of attention every time you do." The author said as he removed himself and flipped their situations so that he was on his back and Misaki lying on his stomach.

"Stupid Usagi-san. . ." Misaki said as he hid his face once again in the man's shoulder as his hunger was filled in a different way then he thought and sleep was welcoming him. Now I'm too tired to even take a shower, its all stupid rabbit's fault too. . .sort of. Were the only thoughts that left Misaki blushing as it took him a little while to sleep after replaying what had just happened fresh in his mind.

* * *

**Okay all tell me what you thought of this idea and what possible other food you might want to see me do. I know Akihiko doesn't care for sweets but it seems one of the most easiest ideas to go along with. Here's just a few ideas of what future chapters may look like depending on how popular/unpopular this fic will be.**

**Possible Future Ideas:  
****Fish & Chips  
Rice and Eel  
Spaghetti  
Oreo's and Milk  
Soup and Sandwich  
Sweet and Salty (Not anything specific yet on this one)**

**I do apologize if drabbles are something common I think lately if my memory and sight haven't deserved me. However I know this can't just be a one shot. Yet like I said earlier I'll see how this fic goes and what my fans of my other works say and anyone new that I've been seeing over the past 2 weeks of some of my ON HOLD fics and COMPLETED ones as well.**

**Thanks for the support in hopefully another new success and yes I am in the making of new chapters I apologize greatly. Exams are over for the time being so I am slowly getting back on track with those. Currently though I took the leisure of buying myself an Amazon Kindle and have been reading books I can't normally for the prices and room on my bookshelf. **

**Anyways thanks once again and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	2. Spaghetti and Meatballs

********

Okay here is an update for this series. I don't know how long this will go but I am hoping for a few more food chapters unless another one of my other fics becomes a hot favorite among you fans. Some may be disappointed and I understand but when you get to the end you can wait for the anticipation of the next update.

* * *

Misaki still couldn't shake off the memory of being eaten in more ways than one from the use of a peanut butter jelly sandwich, milk, and a very horny and perverted rabbit. Blushing he was now currently shopping for the necessary ingrediants for dinner. Usagi-san wouldn't be home for a few more hours so he still had time to cook the spaghetti noodles, make the sauce, bake the breadsticks, and chill some wine that he had asked Aikawa-san help him choose and buy.

Going down aisle after aisle and picking the things that he needed, he checked the cart and his list to make sure he got everything right. _Okay, I need spaghetti noodles, mushrooms, tomatoes, can of tomato sauce, ground beef, garlic salt, lettuce, cucumbers, carrots, parmesan cheese, an onion, some bay leafs, and French bread. _Seeing each item checked off from a pen currently in his hand he made sure each item was in the cart before heading off to the checkout lines.

Making his way outside he made sure not to squish the French bread or tomatoes in one bag as the rest were safe in another paper bag. Going up the stairs to the penthouse that Usagi-san owned he managed to open the door and close it behind as he put the keys on the counter before hanging up his coat near the door. Then rolling up his sleeves he made his way to the kitchen and put on the apron that he normally adorned and went to washing the tomatoes and mushrooms. Then setting them on a paper towel he went to taking the French bread and setting it aside as he got out a pot of water and added some oil to it and waited for the water to come to a boil.

As that was getting underway he took the log of ground beef and set it near a bowl to mix with half of the onions. Getting a cutting knife he went to working cutting half of the onion he had bought to fine small pieces then set it in a small bowl. Grabbing the log of ground beef he cut it open and squeezed out the meat in the large bowl and then added the chopped onions and some salt and pepper before going to mixing all of it together with his hands. Then once all the ingredients were mixed he went to making small balls and setting them on a large round plate to fry up.

_Hmm, I hope Usagi-san doesn't mind Italian, I figured something besides Japanese food might be something nice. At least it isn't something sweet so I don't know if he'll really object to it. I guess I can only hope that he won't mind._ Then turning and wiping his hands on the apron he added the spaghetti noodles and a pinch of salt to the boiling water and then covered it partly. Taking out a frying pan and adding about a teaspoon of extra virgin olive oil into it, he let that heat up before frying the meatballs and add them to a pot of some water, the can of tomato sauce, and the tomato that he would dice up and add the other half of the onion from earlier.

Watching the time and hoping Usagi-san didn't get out of his meetings early and thus lead him to come home. Seeing as the spaghetti was nearing completion he turned down the boiling of the water and added the cut tomatoes and mushrooms to the sauce along with the meatballs that were ready and had the spaghetti sauce simmer and finish cooking and lastly added the bay leafs on top as a garnish and as some flavoring. Then cleaning his mess and the pots and pans he lastly got a cookies sheet and halfed sliced the french bread and buttered it before adding the garlic salt and popping the pan into the oven.

Glad for the wine he had Aikawa pick up already chilling did he get it out and put it in a bucket of ice and then put it on an empty shelf in the bottom of the fridge. _If Usagi-san kept to his schedule, when the clock struck exactly 6 PM he would walk through the door._ So setting up the silverware and necessary utensils he wanted to make sure that everything was set just right. Lastly he chopped up the lettuce, carrots, and cucumbers for the salad that would go along with the spaghetti for the night.

Meanwhile Akihiko was on his way home to his Misaki, he couldn't believe such a busy day had dragged him from one meeting to the next. At times he wondered how he was able to stay at work all day when he originally had planned on coming home around three in the afternoon instead of in the evening. So to make it up he would pamper Misaki the best that he could once he got home.

Misaki seeing that he had about 15 minutes left drained the pasta and cut the garlic bread into pieces and set them on a plate and covered it to keep the heat. While the noodles were in a pot covered after they had cooked enough that it was soft but not so much that they were mushy. Just as he was grabbing for the tongs the door opened up and he knew that Usagi-san was home.

"Misaki I'm. . . .home" Akihiko was shocked to see that dinner was a little bit different. There were some candles and wine in a bucket of ice. He looked toward the kitchen but saw that his Misaki had blushed before turning back to what he guessed was the rest of the dinner. Taking of his shoes and setting them aside, he placed his coat and scarf on the rack before going to meet his love.

Misaki couldn't meet Usagi-san's gaze, he didn't know what expression to read when Usagi-san had came in the door. _Does he not like it? I thought something different was a good thing, maybe I should have just stuck to the usual sort of food that he is used to eating._ So taking the noodles he dished out some noodles and then went to the sauce and poured them on top. Reaching in the cabinet above, he sprinkled some oregano and Italian seasoning.

Akihiko approached the boy and stepping behind him he wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist. "My; were we in a cooking mood? It feels as if I'm coming home to a 5 star Italian restaurant. Why the sudden change Misaki?" He asked as he kissed the boy's head before looking down at the spaghetti. Snaking a loose noodle from the dish he took it and brought it to his mouth tasting it.

From just listening, Misaki couldn't tell from his tone if he was grateful, disappointed, or was mocking him. His insides churned and his eyes watered and his grip on the two dishes was faltering. His body was shaking and he didn't know why, well he knew why, but he wished that he didn't have to show itself to Usagi-san right now when he would get caught.

Akihiko saw that Misaki was shaking and took the plates from the boy's grasp and set them aside. Finishing the spaghetti he couldn't believe the taste. "Misaki, tell me what's wrong. Are you hurt? Tell me what's the matter." Turning the boy gently around Misaki wouldn't look at him and he noticed the boy's body shake and figured him to be crying for reasons he didn't know. Tilting the boy's chin with his index finger curled he saw the tears and Misaki close his eyes and try to turn away.

"N..Nothing's wrong. I. .never mind just leave me alone." Misaki tried to get out of the writer's grasp but since he wasn't really trying and the fact that Usagi-san was stronger; he wouldn't be getting anywhere. So he fisted his hands and tried to hit Usagi-san but knowing he wasn't as strong as the older man it wouldn't do anything for him. He just let the tears fall as he wished he could be any place but with Usagi-san right now.

Akihiko took hold of both of Misaki's arms and held them up above him as he trapped the boy behind the fridge. "Misaki calm down, if nothing was wrong then you wouldn't be acting this way. Tell me what the matter is and see if I can help in some way. I don't want to see you beating yourself up like this Misaki; If I don't know what's wrong then I can't help you." Akihiko said as he kissed away the boy's tears and tried to learn what was wrong with his sweet innocent Misaki.

"I. . .I thought you would of liked something new, so I made spaghetti for dinner instead of some regular Japanese food that I make for you. I didn't think something different would of been a bad thing. . .I'll cook something else then if you don't want to eat it." Misaki said as he went to take the plates of spaghetti and dump it into the sink and turn on the food dispenser. However as he went to take a fork and slide the food off the hand that held a fork of food was still and so was his other one.

Akihiko smiled at Misaki as he leaned his face down to place a kiss on each of Misaki's knuckles before taking a bite of part of the spaghetti on the plate. Then turning he set the plate and fork aside and turned Misaki's face with one hand and kissed him. Forcing some of the food into the boy's mouth as he held him close. Oh Misaki, I'm sorry if I gave off the wrong signals, I didn't mean to. He kept their mouths together until he felt Misaki turn his head to chew a few times and then swallowed. "I didn't mean to seem displeased Misaki, I was merely surprised and happy that you would make something special that it seemed more then what I deserved" He then wrapped his hands around the boy's back and tucked his head on top of Misaki's and held him like that for a few moments.

Misaki didn't know how to react now. For obviously he was the one that had read Usagi-san's reactions wrong and was not confused but overly enjoyed as well. He cried once again, but this time it was from pure joy knowing that Usagi-san liked different things. He just had to make sure that in the future he maybe hinted or asked ahead of time what it was in case he was allergic or just didn't like something's like bell peppers. "Umm Usagi-san the food is getting cold." He said somewhat quietly as his face was nearly pressed to the man's neck.

As much as Akihiko wanted to thank Misaki for the meal by taking him to the bedroom, he knew eating Misaki's hard work was another way of saying thanks as well. "Okay you take the plates and I'll grab the salad and the dressing from the fridge." Releasing Misaki before laying one last kiss to the boy's temple he saw Misaki take the plates as he followed soon after with the salad and dressing in tow. Once he got to the table he eyed the wine. "Misaki, how did you know what wine I liked?" He asked setting down the salad and taking the wine he read it was an old Merlot rarely seen.

Sitting he saw that Usagi-san was looking at the wine and then popped it open and served the two of them. "I didn't actually; I had to ask Aikawa to get it for me. I figured since most Italian restaurants came with wine of some sort with a pasta dish, I figured it would be something that went well. I wish I knew which wines you like but I didn't so asking Aikawa was a good thing I suppose." Feeling a little crestfallen that he didn't know what sort of wine that Usagi-san liked or drank for that matter.

Akihiko seeing his love so down moved so that he could sit next to Misaki and wrapped a hand around the boy's waist. "Even if you didn't know what I liked, it was the fact that you do know I like wine outside of coffee. Give it a few years and you may catch on. Now are we going to stop being all down in the dumps so that I can try you delicious spaghetti?" Then taking a bite he scooped up another smaller bite and held it for Misaki to see if he would play along.

Misaki blushed and wondered if it was best to ignore it or play along. Not wanting anymore mixed reactions he leaned forward and took the bite from Usagi-san. Glad to see a smile on his face as he grabbed for a piece of garlic bread and dipping it in the sauce offered it to Usagi-san. He was rather proud that he was bold this evening at attempting to make something new while also feeding Usagi-san.

The rest of the evening the meal was eaten as such; sharing bites of food from each other's fork and bowls of salad. When Misaki was taking his last bite of food there was a rather long piece and he was having trouble slurping it up. Akihiko having taken a sip of his wine saw a golden opportunity and dipping his head down he followed the last strand of noodle until he was kissing Misaki.

Misaki blushed but let Usagi-san do as he wished. Then when he was in need of air he felt lips recede and looked into the amethyst eyes of his older lover. "Did you enjoy dinner Usagi-san?? I know I maybe should of asked but I thought. . .something new would have been best." Misaki said looking down at the floor once again, shy and embarrassed of his explanation.

Akihiko smiled as he tilted the boy's head up and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry if need be I'll make a list or tell you the things I don't like or am allergic too. However I am thankful for a most wonderful dinner. What are we going to do about dessert though Misaki?" Akihiko asked as he led the boy to the kitchen. He wasn't a big fan of sweets but if it involved Misaki then he could endure his lack of an appetite for them and deal with it.

* * *

**Now like I said you may be disappointed but I couldn't make his one a lemon. Well scratch that, I tried but it just didn't quite work for me. However I will have a lemon in the next update, so anyone have any suggestions?? For the moment I'm thinking of Red Velvet Cake and Wine but like I always said I'm up for suggestions and ideas.**

**As you notice this is one of possible 2 of all of JR fics that have fairly long chapters. I tend to avoid long chapters such as this because I loose my idea half way and struggle or it just seems like it should be cut into two shorter chapters. Anyways I am trying to gradually make all my chaps from my fics longer but I can't promise a great big deal longer or shorter. **

**Thanks again for the support to **_KirinRyuu_** for suggestig this chaps theme and editing it. It seems I'm getting better now that I actually take the time to edit it to some degree before sending it off to her. I thank you and for all my supporters and fans as well. Thanks and as always READ & REVIEW!!!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


	3. Chocolate Mousse Cake Part 1

**Sorry the late update everyone, had summer school so I couldn't exactly do a whole bunch. Big thanks as always to **_Kirin Ryuu_** for being my beta for my JR works.**

**Now there is a recipe and though I haven't tried this recipe. I know of I should but I haven't yet, but its gotta be promising. I did leave some of the recipe out since it was suppose to have raspberry icing or frosting or something on it but I don't care for it so I left it out. You can easily find it on google if you type in Chocolate Mousse Cake. Anyways enjoy all!**

* * *

Misaki didn't know what exactly he should do in terms of dessert. Knowing that Akihiko would be leading them towards the kitchen but knew he should think of something but feeling amethyst eye's bore into his back,he felt that he was running out of distance before getting cornered. _What am I going to do? I have to do something but what? He doesn't like sweets of any kind._ Misaki tried to slow his movements and hoped that something came to him. Then he saw the cookbook he had been browsing earlier for future recipes that he might want to try.

Akihiko knew his lover was just stalling but when his gaze fell upon the cookbook he had a very evil idea. "Misaki, how about you make us something? I can work for a while so that I don't distract you and make you nervous. Meanwhile you can cook anything you feel like it. Though normally I don't care for sweets, for you I can make an exception." Then reluctantly letting his lover go, he laid a kiss to the boy's temple before going upstairs to get some work done so that Aikawa wouldn't be breathing down his neck in the next few days or so.

"W. . wait Usagi-san!" Sighing in defeat he saw the author disappear into the room, to then be reappearing with his laptop as he made himself comfortable on the couch and got to work. Ughhh! How can he be so. . so okay with all of this? Turning around and nearly wanting to pull his hair he looked at what the recipe called for and wondered if making chocalate (chocolate) mousse cake was a good idea.

Akihiko could tell just by the posture and gestures that Misaki was confused and frustrated. However being older he was just as impatient if not more controlled during certain times such as the present. Knowing his young lover instead he knew he had to give him space, even if that killed him to not have him for dessert instead of something from a cookbook. Adjusting glasses back on his face he went to typing so that if and when Aikawa magically decided to drop by and ask for a manuscript, it would be done and she would be out of his hair.

Misaki just took out the necessary ingredients slowly as his heart didn't stop beating in fast succession. _Sweets or not. . .Usagi-san really doesn't care for it anyways. He won't hurt my feelings just because he doesn't care for them. I mean sure it would be nice if he did but I won't break a sweat over that idea if I can't all the time. _Scowling with a decent blush still apparent on his face he separated the dry ingredients from the wet. Then got out any cooking utensils he would need if he didn't have them out on the counter already.

Hearing pots clink and clank together and the rustling of metal from the silverware draw, Akihiko merely kept on working. Keeping his fingers moving and trying to avoid as much eye contact with the boy, for knowing that it would be his downfall and he wouldn't get anything done; or let Misaki have his freedom for this time being. Keeping merely to his work he hoppe (hoped)that Misaki would be able to finish whatever dessert dish he was making in a decent amount of time and then he could continue what they had started during dinner.

Misaki looked at the cookbook and read what the cookbook said about a Chocolate Mousse Cake. Reading the recipe showed as followed:

_**How to Make Chocolate Mousse Cake:**_

Chocolate Mousse Cake

Chocolate Cake: 1 cup granulated sugar 1 cup all purpose flour 2 tablespoons unsweetened cocoa 1/4 cup butter 1/2 cup water 1/4 cup vegetable oil 1 egg 1/4 cup buttermilk 3/4 teaspoon baking soda 1/2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract

Preheat oven to 350 F. In a large bowl, combine sugar, flour and cocoa.

In a small saucepan over medium-high heat, melt butter with water and oil; bring to boil. Remove from heat and pour over dry ingredients; mix well. Add egg, buttermilk, baking soda, and vanilla extract; blend thoroughly.

Pour batter into a 10-inch x 15-inch cake pan. Bake approximately 10 minutes or until tester or toothpick inserted in the center of cake comes out clean. Remove from oven and cool on a wire rack.

Chocolate Mousse :

11 ounces semi-sweet chocolate  
3 ounces melted butter, unsalted 4 eggs, separated 1 cup whipping cream  
* Use a good-quality of chocolate.*

In a medium-size saucepan, melt chocolate and butter together. Learn different techniques for How to Melt the melted chocolate, immediately beat in egg yolks; remove from heat and let cool.

In a large bowl, beat egg whites until stiff peaks form. In another bowl, beat whipping cream until stiff peak form; fold into whipping cream. Fold egg white/whipping cream mixture into cooled chocolate mixture. Let cool before using. NOTE: If you chill the mousse until it sets up, you will be unable to spread properly on the cake.

Creme Anglais:  
1 cup whipping cream 2 tablespoons granulated sugar 1/2 vanilla bean, split lengthwise or 3/4 teaspoon vanilla extract 3 egg yolks, beaten

In a heavy medium-size saucepan, combine cream and sugar. Scrape vanilla bean seeds into pan. Add pod. Bring mixture just to boil (BUT DON'T LET IT BOIL OR IT MAY CURDLE) over medium-low heat. Whisk yolks in medium bowl to blend. Whisk in half of cream. Return mixture to saucepan and cook until thickened, stirring constantly, about 5 minutes; strain into bowl. Cover and refrigerate until well chilled.

Makes 1 1/4 cups

Chocolate Sauce:  
1/2 cup whipping cream 2 tablespoons dark corn syrup 6 oz bittersweet or semisweet chocolate, chopped  
In a heavy medium-size saucepan, bring cream and corn syrup to a simmer; remove from heat. Add chocolate; whisk until melted and smooth. Cool to room temperature.

Assembly: You will need 8 ramekin containers with both ends cut out. Since I didn't have any, I used tomato sauce cans, the 8 oz size...they were perfect (used the tomato sauce to make a lot of spaghetti). I discarded the top and bottom lids, washed them good, and now I have 8 hollow 'tubes' (I have kept mine for some time now). Take one of these tubes and cut out two (2) rounds of cooled shallow cake for each person.

If your cake is too thick, you can always half it horizontally. You should have 16 rounds of cut cake.

Cut 8 pieces of parchment paper 9" or 10" long by about 4" wide, and put one in each of these cans so the paper stands 4" high.

Soak each piece of cake with some brandy, I use a kitchen paint brush, then put one cake round inside each parchment lined can. Place the cans on a flat tray or whatever you have that will fit in your refrigerator.

Spoon in the cooled chocolate mousse on top of the cake rounds, going as high as you want (that's what the parchment paper is there for). Then add the other cake round, making sure you have a nice looking piece for the top (don't squash it down). Refrigerate for 6 hours or more (I do mine overnight).

Garnishing and Serving: When you're ready to plate up, center the creations on individual plates, slip off the can and carefully peel off the parchment paper.

With the cake sitting in the middle of the plate, take a small spoon and put a small amount of creme anglais, approximately 1/2 to 1 teaspoons on all four corners of the the blank space, put a fanned out strawberry and a sprig of mint. If you have some white chocolate, cut some shavings of this and top each cake with it. The color contrasts are very nice. Then take your melted chocolate, in the squeeze bottle, and hold it upside down about 6" above the plate and squirt melted chocolate over your creation.

_Hmm well that's quite a bit to make for only two, I guess I can always take some to Nii-chan and have Aikawa-san come take some home as well. _So measuring out all the ingredients he separated the wet from the dry and then went step by step until all was ready. He was rather surprised to see Usagi-san have ramekin containers. _I wonder if that came with the whole place or if he just ordered some kitchen mega pack special that came with everything? _Pondering he set to work on the cream that he would chill as he also made the mousse that would chill as well and then be added to the rest of the cake.

Akihiko had returned early on his writing seeing as he couldn't seem to keep his concentration for that long. Removing his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose for a few seconds he saw that Misaki was what he figured to be done with most of the preparation of the dessert. So saving what progress he did manage to do he closed his laptop and waltzed to the kitchen to get himself more coffee and see how his young love was doing.

Misaki was merely cleaning the counter and any other place that he might have used as he was making the cake and the mousse filling. Seeing that everything was all clean and everything was either baking or chilling in the fridge he was going to check on how Usagi-san's writing was going. Turning around he ran into someone and was now stuck between the kitchen counter and the author he was going to check. "Uhh it's not ready yet Usagi-san, why don't I get you some more coffee." Quickly grabbing the empty coffee cup and going to refill it but a hand gently but firmly held his arm and took the cup out of his hands.

* * *

**Very long update and I do apologize but at least it was finally written. If you hadn't noticed I decided to make this particular food chap into 2 parts. True this one didn't have anything barely in it but that only adds to the suspense doesn't it? Anyways I hope you all like it none the less and start thinking of a food or drink item for the next following fic.**

**For those of you who don't already know I made a facebook account that is linked to this fanfic account. If you look for **_Sakura Iponki_**, the pic will be of Sebastian and Ciel from Kuroshitsuji; a.k.a Black Butler series. Anyways when and if you add me, look for a group called Lilblossomcub and leave any messages there if you wish. That or you can merely PM me here or there, or comment there or anyway that seems comfortable for you.**

**Thanks for the support as always and READ & REVIEW!**

**~Lilblossomcub**


End file.
